


At Last

by casuallyOtaku



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Let me dream, Old!Rex, Rebels will be the death of me, they deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyOtaku/pseuds/casuallyOtaku
Summary: Rex, feeling his age, is reunited with Ahsoka Tano. Maybe there is still time left for them...
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	At Last

The first thing he feels when he sees her is old. Sure, she has aged too. But she had done so gracefully. Her lekku had grown longer, her face had filled out and her body was now curvy (and he feels like a dirty old man for noticing). But when she embraces him, his heart leaps like when he was a young soldier again, basking in the greatness that was Ahsoka Tano.

///

They barely get time to catch up. Between briefings and combat practice and missions, they have minutes to talk. In one of those minutes, he tells her about Wolf’s interference. She simply smiles and tells him not to worry about it. But, he wishes she did worry about him. It’s not until she tells him that she was joyous at his return that he allows himself to feel some sort of hope.

///

He suspects that Kanan and Hera have been sleeping together for years at this point and the notion of such makes him jealous. Not for the desire of either of them, but for the love they have. He could never have that anymore; too much time had passed. He was a clone passed his prime and she was a true Jedi, not a lost padawan. She probably still keeps to her oath. Well, probably…

///

He finds out in the most unexpected way. He is sore from the last mission, his old bones creaking under strain. He passes her room and is surprised to see her door is open. She is sitting on the floor, meditating. He can’t help but pause. He is about to leave when she opens one eye and gives him her signature smile.

“I’ve been expecting you, Rex.”

He loves the way she says his name. She beckons him inside and he is still the good little soldier he is, listening to his commander. She stands and closes the door behind him before motioning to her bunk. They sit next to each other and there is silence. He is the first one to break it.

“How did you know I was coming?”

She smiles again.

“I had a vision.”

“Oh.”

He still doesn’t really understand the Force.  
“Rex?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you join the rebellion?”

Her question catches him off guard. He doesn’t know how to answer that. There ars a myriad of reasons he could tell her. That he wants to stick it to the Empire, that the sight of Jedi inspired him, or that he just missed the thrill of fighting. But, with her looking up at him with those big blue eyes, he settles on the truth. He may come to regret it, but he has waited fifteen long years to say it.

“You.”

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly.

“It has always been you.”

He starts to stand until a small hand catches his shoulder. He sits back down. Ahsoka is smiling brightly now. He is surprised. He is even more surprised when she places an almost sheepish kiss on his leathery cheek. And that’s all he needs for the floodgates to be opened. He turns to her and gently grabs the back of her head. He meets no resistance, so he tilts her head back and presses his lips to hers. It feels like coming home.

///

They sneak kisses like they are younger than their years. Ezra almost catches them a few times, but they treat it like any mission; failure is not an option. And when she goes on missions, he longs for the light touches of her hands.

It isn’t for months until one bad mission that she jumps into his arms in front of everyone. Honestly, no one but Ezra looks surprised. Silently, he carries her tired body back to her cabin. He lays her in bed and goes to leave until he hears her small command.

“Stay.”

And, like a good soldier, he obeys.

///

“Do you ever feel like this is all for naught?” she whispers into his naked chest.

Her question surprises him, as he knows she believes in the good of the Force. He cannot resist running a worn, callused hand down her body before he answers.

“As long as we do this together, no.”

She smiles and places a light kiss on his lips. She knows how to make him feel young again.

And with that feeling, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take it easy on me. I am just a humble creator hooked on Star Wars Rebels.


End file.
